New Year's Party
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: England's New Year's party isn't going so well... who's bright idea was it to let America liven it up!
1. Let's get this party restarted!

The New Year's party was hell, literally hell. After Prussia had annoyed and or depressed everyone in his drunken state, England was about to give up with his party when suddenly America ran up to him with an empty beer bottle

"Yo Iggy, I got a great game for you dude!" he grinned, his hair a mess and his glasses wonky on his nose

"Stop calling me that…" the Englishman sighed before clearing another table of empty platters and plates

"Iggy stop cleaning… join in the fun bro!" his American brother grinned before dragging him into the dining room with everyone else "yo Germany I got a game for ya that involves set times and organization" the German looked up from his conversation with an overly tipsy Italian

"Really?" he muttered

"Yeah dude, gather everyone up and sit in a circle" America smiled…

After the German has ordered everyone into a circle. America placed the beer bottle in the centre

"Okay… the game is seven minutes in heaven" Alfred grinned followed by a loud groan from everyone

"Oh come on guys it's more entertaining than what we were just doing

"Ja und adding up ze time it vould take for everyone to have a go and of course ze time to spin ze bottle it vill bring us right up to midnight" Ludwig added rather boringly

"Okay guys… everyone think of a number between one and ten… then when I say go you hold up that many fingers…" everyone sighed and nodded "okay… ready… three… two… one… go!" everyone but America glanced around at the numbers… Russia was holding up one finger, America two, England three, Italy and Germany four, Prussia six, France seven and Canada eight "okay the person with the lowest number spins first…" there was a low chuckle in the circle as everyone turned to stare at Russia who looked more frightening than ever before…

"oh shit… okay Russia spins first…" he whimpered… the large Russian leant over and spun the bottle… everyone staring hard at the top, praying it to move away from them… when suddenly it landed on…


	2. Ivan's spin

When suddenly the bottle landed on…Canada who gave a quiet whimper in response

"Ah Canada" Russia grinned; he stood and held out his hand. Canada was a little hesitant but he reached up and took the nation's hand when he was dragged to his feet and led into the other room which happened to be the living room

"America… why my living room?" England whined suddenly

"I doesn't have a lock?" America grinned as he watched his brother being dragged away into the other room…

With the doors closed, Russia turned to stare at the blonde

"You seem frightened Matthew" he mumbled, Canada bit his lip and leant up to whisper in the man's ear so the men he knew were behind the door couldn't hear

"This is my first time… please be gentle…" he begged, Ivan stared down at the smaller man and smiled in what he thought was a warming way but to Matthew just looked like he was going to kill him… Russia knew he was getting nowhere so he pressed his lips to the smaller man's and pushed him onto the nearest sofa

"Ahn…" Matthew whimpered as Russia thrust his hips into Canada's making him squirm

"What would you like me to do for you?" Russia purred in his ear. Matthew gasped and stared into his eyes

"I… I don't know…" he muttered… Russia smiled again as he leant in to trail kisses along the man's jaw and down his neck to the collar of his shirt. Matthew felt his face turn red as the larger man quickly removed the garment and threw it onto the floor as he trailed kisses lower until he reached the man's nipples, already hard from the new sensations, Ivan ran his tongue roughly over one while he tweaked the other with his fingers, hearing Matthew whine he glanced up

"You enjoy this da?" he asked

"hn… it hurts… but I like it…" he moaned, thrusting his hips unintentionally, Ivan smiled before returning to what he was doing, he moved to the other nipple, trailing kisses along the man's chest as he did and gave it the same treatment… once he moved down form there Matthew was red, panting and whimpering ever so slightly until Ivan ran his tongue roughly against the trail of hair above Canada's waistline

"You want me to continue?" Russia purred, only getting a quick nod form the other man as he was too flustered for words. Ivan make quick work of the jeans, throwing them over his shoulder and toughing the large bulge in the man's boxers. Matthew gasped and buried his fingers in Ivan's hair, not gripping but holding as Ivan slowly edged the underwear down

"ahn please" Canada gasped, he was about to beg again but opened his mouth in a silent moan as Ivan took his entire length into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the underside while his hands ran up and down his thighs, occasionally squeezing. Matthew let out a cry as the larger man began to bob his head, one of his hands moving to tweak his nipples again

"What do you think Ivan's doing to him in there?" France muttered, pressing his face harder to the door

"I don't know… he could be doing any thing from fucking him to burning him…" Prussia muttered, just beside him

"Hey!" America exclaimed "he better not be hurting my brother!"

"Oh shut up!" England hissed as he leant against the door to listen "I don't think that sounds like a man in pain…" unlike the others, Italy had a feeling Russia wouldn't hurt Canada… not even Prussia would hurt Canada…

"Germany… maybe give them a few minutes more…" Italy mumbled "you can take the minutes out of my time…"

"no Italy… ze game is called seven minutes in heaven… ve have to stick to ze time limit" the German said bluntly… not because he was that stubborn, it was because of the off chance that he might get Italy… and he wouldn't want to rush things with him…"

Matthew accidently bucked into the Russian's mouth making him glance up

"s-sorry…" he whimpered… expecting to me scolded or for Ivan to stop be his eyes just smiled at him and continued… Matthew bit his lip and let his head fall back as Russia quickened his pace… Matthew could feel himself getting close

"I-Ivan… ahn… please… ahn… I want you inside me…" Matthew moaned cupping his face and pulling up away from his throbbing length, Russia quickly wet three fingers and moved the man's legs, glancing up at Canada before pressing one digit into him. Matthew moaned and let his head fall back once more, the Russian then added a second, slowly thrusting and stretching, once Canada's muscles relaxed Russia added a third making the smaller man wince

"I'm sorry…" Ivan muttered as he leant forward to place a kiss on the blonde's forehead

"Ivan I want _you _inside me" Matthew moaned

"Are you sure?" Russia mumbled "I wouldn't think you'd want to rush your first time…"

"Please" the smaller nation whimpered, Ivan couldn't resist that angelic face. He removed his fingers and quickly pulled off his trench coat, then unzipped his pants, pulling out his own aching length he had tried to ignore up until now

"Maple…" Canada whimpered as he took in the size of the man's cock

"Are you still sure?" Russia whispered

"Yes" Canada huffed before leaning forwards and running his tongue over the swollen head making Ivan hiss quietly before the smaller man took more into his mouth

"Do not force yourself…" Ivan muttered through a moan as Matthew placed his hands on the man's hips and took more in, coating it with saliva as best he could. Ivan pulled away and spread the nation's legs before pressing his head to the now stretched ring of muscle

"Are you still sure about this Matthew… you don't have to if you don't want me to…" he muttered, although he knew he couldn't hold back from fucking the Canadian for too long

"Please Ivan!" Matthew moaned, Ivan smiled as he pushed himself in. Matthew let out a howl of pain and pleasure as he was filled slowly by Russia's cock

Everyone jumped back from the door in surprise, all except America who looked like he was seconds from kicking the door in and rescuing his tortured brother

"I'm fully inside now…" Ivan muttered to Canada who was shaking and whimpering. He'd wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and was clinging to him for dear life

"Move Ivan please move…" he moaned. The Russian was only too happy to as he pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. Matthew threw his head back, moaning loudly once more, no longer caring about the others next door. Russia soon built up a pace as he thrust inside the smaller nation

"Ivan… god you're so big…" Matthew moaned in his ear making the Russian grin widely

"You are so tight Matthew…" he moaned back, occasionally kissing and biting the man's neck, leaving marks as a reminder of this moment. Matthew could feel himself close already, his abdomen burning from the pressure when suddenly Ivan hit something that made him scream with pure pleasure. Russia grinned and aimed for that spot again, hitting it dead on, he felt himself getting close as Matthew's walls pulsed around his length

"Are you close Matthew?" he purred in the man's ear

"Ahn… very… make me cum Ivan!" he moaned making the Russian quicken his pace… he suddenly remembered he had a time limit… how long did he have left? It didn't matter as he felt himself grow close extremely fast

"Ah Ivan please!" Matthew moaned, leaning in and biting the man's lower lip. Just then Russia's thrust fell out of pattern as he felt himself so close when Matthew pressed their lips together in a futile attempt to silence himself

Everyone leapt back again as they heard the two almost scream

"Mon dieu! He killed Matthew!" France gasped

"He did not!" America shouted back

"Time's up… open the door" Germany said, standing suddenly. America threw open the doors suddenly to see Canada pressed to the sofa my Russia. The two looked up, Matthew turning redder than a tomato and Ivan grinning

"Time… time up guys…" Prussia muttered, eyes wide

"Yeah…" France muttered as well, they let the doors swing shut again as the two quickly got dressed and walked over to the door

"Matthew…" Ivan said suddenly

"What?" he mumbled

"Come and see me some time…" he smiled before walking out and joining the others… Matthew smiled to himself before waling out and sitting next to his brother

"Are you okay" America whispered

"I'm fine" Canada smiled, looking back at his brother

"Okay… Canada is next to spin…" America announced, his brother glanced up to stare at Russia… who was staring back at him… both prayed that it would land on Russia…

Canada took hold of the bottle and spun… all stared as it landed on…


	3. Matthew's spin

All stared as it landed on… America who blinked, wide eyed

"Surely there's a rule against that!" Italy muttered

"No… that's what makes the game interesting…" America gulped; he turned to look at his brother

"ready?" he asked, Matthew just looks frightened as his brother got up and walked over to the door and waited for his brother "comes on Matty…" he whimpered as he disappeared into the living room… Matthew gave Ivan one last glance before following his brother into the room and closed the door…

"Right… what are we going to do?" America asked, staring down at his converse

"Talk?" Matthew asked

"That's against the rules Matty… you know the rules…" Alfred huffed

"Yeah… we could just make noises?" Matthew suggested

"Again… against the rules… Ludwig would remove our heads if he knew we'd broken the rules…" America frowned

"Well the rules also say… the person spinning the bottle tops… but not everyone knows that…" Matthew mumbled as he stepped closer to his brother

"Just pretend I'm someone else… pretend I'm Arthur..." Matthew whispered in his ear

"Okay…" Alfred whimpered… he pulled of his glasses and pressed a kiss to his brother's lips "do the accent…"

"How's this Alfred?" Matthew whispered in a British accent

"That's great…" America smiled weakly "who do you want me to be?"

"You can't do a Russian accent…" Matthew whispered, trailing kisses down his brother's neck

"Ahn… I can try…" Alfred gulped "how is this… does this sound Russian?" he asked… Matthew frowned, it was all right as far as accents went but it was nothing compared to the real thing he'd had just moments ago…

"Leave the bloody accent, you can't do it" Matthew snapped in his British accent making Alfred press his lips to his brother's once more…

"Please matt-" but his brother cut him off

"Why do you keep saying that bastard's name?" he hissed against his lips "my name is Arthur…" Alfred grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled open before biting into his neck hard

"Ahn!" Matthew whimpered… his softer voice coming back through; he suddenly shoved Alfred down onto the sofa and straddled his hips

"I'm going to punish you for moaning _his _name when you're with me…" he growled, pushing his hands under Alfred's t-shirt and pinching his nipples hard

"Ah Arthur!" he cried

Everyone blinked and turned to look at England who had turned bright red

"Why is he moaning your name Mon ami?" France grinned

"I have no bloody idea…" England mumbled

"Why is he putting on that silly accent?" Prussia asked, pressing his ear closer

"It sounds like Arthur…" France smiled

"It bloody does not!" England shouted

The twins looked up at the door when they heard the Englishman shout but Matthew quickly got his attention again my biting down hard on his brother's ear. By now they had removed their trousers and Matthew was pulling his boxers down

"If you don't was this to hurt like hell… I suggest you wet me first" he said, still keeping the accent, in the dark and without his glasses, Matthew just looked like a tall blonde blur as he leant forward and placed his hand on Matthew's hip to help him actually see where he was going before he took his brother into his mouth making the Canadian let out a moan. He was still sensitive from his turn with Russia. He should've found this wrong but something in his head told him to continue… maybe it was the thought that Russia was on the other side of that door… listening to his moans and knowing exactly how he felt…

"Ahn… I said make you wet you bastard don't suck me off…" Matthew snapped suddenly, pushing Alfred against the sofa once more. The American moaned softly as his brother, or father Arthur ran his hands up his thighs, spreading his legs before positioning himself at the American's entrance

"I know you're not a virgin… but I know this will still hurt…" Matthew muttered in his accent before pushing in

Russia sat on the other side of the door looking quite sad… he didn't want someone else touching what he had just claimed as his own yet he couldn't bring himself to move away form the door incase he heard Matthew in any pain of distress… he hated to think what he would do if America were to turn on him… or worse, force him to do something he wasn't prepared to do… but judging by the dominating character Matthew was pretending to be, he was the one on top, not Alfred… this pleased him somewhat… he knew no-one would be able to fuck Matthew like he had…

"Why is he pretending to be me for fuck sake?" England exclaimed "and why the blood hell am I listening to this!" he said, wrenching himself away from the door

"Oh but angleterre it is just getting good!" France grinned, trying to look through the tiny crack in the door but it was far too dark next door to see anything

"Oh fuck Alfred!" Matthew moaned as he pushed himself deeper, his over sensitive body already tingling, he reached down and stared pumping America's length in time with his thrusts

"Arthur!" Alfred moaned, thrusting his hips back against Matthew, trying to drive back the horrible fact that it still was his brother and not the Englishman he longed for so much "jeez Arthur harder!" he cried. Matthew grinned and slammed his hips harder into his brother just picturing the look on Russia's face as he listened to his little Matthew dominating someone… but he was already very worn out and became close very quickly and judging by how swollen Alfred had become, so was he, Matthew leant in and bit the man's ear softly

"Ah cum for me Alfred…" Matthew moaned in the deepest British accent he could do making his brother slam his lip against his and half scream as he came hard against their stomachs. His brother's pulsing walls drove him over the edge as he cried out in higher, more feminine voice. The two collapsed again the sofa before getting up and quickly dressing, avoiding all eye contact… they just stormed through the door together, knocking over everyone there. Sat down on the floor, crossed arms and legs, staring at the floor while Matthew walked over to Ivan and smiled

"Did you hear me?" he smiled

"I did…" Ivan mumbled "how was it?" Matthew smiled sweetly before leaning in and licking the Russian's ear

"Nothing compared to you…" he moaned making Ivan stiffen, he leant back and smiled at Matthew before placing a kiss on his forehead and sitting down

"Okay… I do believe zat it is your turn Alfred…" Ludwig muttered, nodding to the bottle… America slowly reached out and grabbed the bottle

"I am never… doing that again… and if any of you ever mention it… to anyone… I will kill you…" he hissed through his teeth…


	4. Alfred's spin

Alfred glared at the bottle hard… if it landed on Prussia… or Germany… or France… or Russia… he would die… Italy would be no hassle… and he couldn't look at his brother any more… not after what they had done… everyone sniggered when the bottle landed, Alfred had to look up at who the bottle was pointing at, when his eyes met Arthur's he turned bright red…

"Oh bugger…" Arthur muttered under his breath before getting up and waiting for Alfred to join him at the door…

Once the door was closed, everyone immediately ran to press their ears against it to hear what was going to happen…

"What was that?" Arthur asked, staring hard at Alfred

"What?" the American smiled innocently, feeling his stomach clenching painfully

"Why did you get Matthew to pretend to be me!" the Englishman snapped

"b-because…" the American blushed "I didn't want to fuck my brother…"

"Yes but why me!" England exclaimed "out of everyone you know… why did you pick me?"

"Because I like you god dammit!" Alfred snapped, his glasses sliding down his nose a little… Arthur just stood there shock for a moment… he even heard a gasp or two outside the door

"y-you like me?" Arthur blushed…

"Yes!" Alfred sighed "that's why I made him pretend…" suddenly the Englishman grabbed the American's hips and pulled him into a deep kiss

Everyone outside the door were glancing at each other

"What's going on!" Prussia hissed "wait…" he pressed his ear harder

"I don't know!" France whined "maybe they're sulking?"

"Can't you hear anything?" Italy asked "Prussia?"

"Not a thing!" Prussia frowned "maybe they are sulking…"

"Hurry up and make babies!" France shouted through the door causing everyone else to giggle childishly "that's more like it!" there was another thud making Prussia grin

"Arthur…" America muttered against the man's jaw "fuck me…" England looked into Alfred's eyes and saw the sincerity; he pulled Arthur over to the sofa and pulled his pants back down

"Can I just… I mean… you just got fucked by…" the Englishman got redder and redder as his sentence continued until America was glaring hard at him. England unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his hard length from his union Jack boxers before thrusting inside the younger man

"Ahn!" Alfred hissed, still hurting from Matthew

"Sorry…" England mumbled

"Screw sorry, just fuck me!" Alfred moaned, thrusting his hips down, keeping his eyes locked on Arthur's

"All right…" Arthur mumbled before gripping his hips and pulling out almost completely before slamming back inside him…

"Are they doing it or fighting?" Prussia asked

"I don't know" France frowned… on the other side of the room Russia and Canada were curled up in the corner, Matthew in the larger man's lap while Ivan muttered dirty things in Canada's ear…

"I wish I could take you right here… right now…" Ivan whispered making Matthew gaze into his eyes…

"Why do people think you're so scary?" he sighed with a smile on his face

"Because they know I can do terrible things…" the man said bluntly

"Ah…" Matthew smiled "but you wouldn't do those things to me?"

"Never" he smiled before placing a kiss on Matthew's forehead…

"Hey guys… your seven minutes was up a long time ago" Italy smiled cheekily from the door on the other side of the room but the couple were too busy whispering to each other to pay any attention. Ludwig felt a little jealous, he was looking forward to spending more time with Italy before new year… he sighed to himself suddenly, maybe that could be his new year resolution… he just hoped that England didn't land on Italy next… the Italian tired out easily…

In the living room Alfred gripped the sofa hard as Arthur pounded into him

"Bloody hell Alfred… you're tight…" Arthur moaned

"Ah… oh god Arthur harder!" America cried as he Englishman took hold of his length and started pumping him "no ah… Arthur don't!" he moaned, he knew he was close but he didn't want to finish before Arthur

"Ah… I'm close…" the older nation moaned in his ear as he thrust his hips harder

"Oh!" Alfred moaned, his head spinning from the pleasure when suddenly the door burst open. There was a click, a flash and then the doors closed again. The two men paused to look at each other…

"What in ze name of bloody hell to you think you are doing?" Ludwig roared at France who was lying on the floor with Prussia sitting on his stomach trying to pull the camera out of his hands

"Oh come on when am I going to get another opportunity like this one!" he whined "this is going to be very useful in the future!" trying hard to get the Prussian to let go…

"Let go you frog bastard!" Prussia snapped, digging his nails hard into the other man's hand

"You're hurting me!" France exclaimed

"You're a pussy!" Prussia shouted back

"Let go!" the Frenchman shouted

"No you let go!" Prussia shouted back "I'm going to delete that picture!"

"Nooooooo!" France whined loudly

"Both of you cut zat out now!" Germany roared

"We should ban you from the game France!" Italy shouted

"Oh please mon ami!" France cried "please don't!"

"France you're ruining the game!" Prussia exclaimed

"Their seven minutes are pretty much up now!" France exclaimed, Ludwig glanced at his watch and shrugged, the Frenchman was right. They had literally seconds left before their time was up and they'd open the doors anyway… he mentally counted down the seconds until he just looked over at his brother and France and nodded

Just as the two blondes cried out as they reached their climax, the door flew open again

"Time's up boys!" Prussia and France grinned. Alfred and Arthur looked up, their mouths open in shock

"Let zem get dressed!" they heard Ludwig roar as the door closed… Arthur and Alfred looked at each other

"That was over way too quickly…" Alfred smiled

"Why don't you come and see me soon?" Arthur asked

"Urm… no, your weather is terrible… "Alfred grinned

"All right… I'll come and see you…" Arthur smiled pulling the blonde man into a kiss before walking back into the dining room

"France delete the picture now!" Germany roared, Italy and Prussia were pinning the man to the floor… Matthew and Russia seemed to have disappeared…

"Erm… guys?" Alfred mumbled

"The game?" Arthur added. Everyone looked at and blinked

"Yeah okay" Italy smiled, jumping up and walking back over to the circle

"Delete it now!" Prussia snarled at the Frenchman. His blood red eyes almost glowing… Francis couldn't take it anymore so he slowly clicked delete and handed the Prussian his camera…

"Now go and sit down…" he growled… the younger man stood and ran over to sit next to Italy while Gilbert handed his brother the camera

"Thank you" Ludwig nodded "let's get on with the next round…"

Once everyone was back in the circle England took the bottle and spun it, everyone's eyes following it until it landed on…


End file.
